A bobbin winding apparatus is known, for example, from German Publication No. 1710068 and from European Patent Application No. 0322752A1, as well as from U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,694. These spinning machines are provided with a single chuck.
A bobbin winding machine with two chucks is disclosed in patent application number CH 01983/91 of the applicant. This machine carries out a change in the bobbins by means of a revolving bobbin changer, in which a full bobbin is automatically exchanged for an empty tube without interrupting the winding process.
Furthermore, European patent application publication No. 0272458A1 of the same applicant and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,769 also show a bobbin winding machine with two chucks, in which the traversing device is an exchangeable traversing module which rests on a support element provided in the machine.
The traversing device comprises in the latter application a cam cylinder with a thread guide that is guided in the groove of the cam cylinder for traversing the yarn, whereas the two patent specifications mentioned first are provided with so-called wing traversing devices which convey the yarn in the two traversing devices for building a package.
Cam cylinder traversing devices and wing traversing devices each have their own fields of application and are individually utilized depending upon their respective purposes.